


Cup Sizes

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, I'm obviously bigger," he heard Bokuto say. He heard Kuroo laugh.</p><p>"What makes you so sure? I think we should check again." Kenma was confused. What on earth were they doing in the showers together that meant comparing siz-</p><p>Oh. Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Sizes

Kenma's friendships were strange. He'd never had many friends, nor did he particularly want many friends. But the few he had forged were odd. And he was reminded of that fact nearly every other week -usually after practice matches between Fukurodani and Nekoma. He was helping Yaku and Lev with the nets, before having to stop as they were finishing to help untangle Lev from it. He was late back into the changing rooms. Most of the others were already finished changing, and had left. The showers were on, and he could hear two familiar voices over the running water. Kenma pulled his shoes off, turning his back to the main body of the changing room.

 

"Dude, I'm obviously bigger," he heard Bokuto say. He heard Kuroo laugh.

"What makes you so sure? I think we should check again." Kenma was confused. _What on earth were they doing in the showers together that meant comparing siz-_

_Oh. **Oh.**_

He turned around, shuddering to himself as he pulled his trousers on.

"See? You're definitely a B. I'm a C."

"I'd say you were a B/C."

"Still closer to the C than you are."

Kuroo sighed, "True, true, my friend." Kenma frowned, turning to Akaashi who was stood the closest to him. He was doing his shirt up, his face stern, bags under his eyes.

"They're comparing cup sizes, apparently," he explained.

"What?"

"You know, bra sizes." Kenma wanted to ask again, but Akaashi shook his head. He stared at the setter, his eyes screaming that he too, had no idea what was going on. That _was_ the question of the century. Why did Bokuto and Kuroo do anything? That was the question that could quite possibly baffle psychologists for years.

"He said I was an A cup," he added, shaking his head again, sighing. Kenma smirked,

" _Only_ an A?"

Akaashi glared at him, tying his tie quickly. "Oh shut up. You're so flat you probably wouldn't even have a cup size. If there was a way for the human chest to actually invert, yours would." _Was Akaashi actually defending his cup size like it_ meant _something?_ Kuroo and Bokuto had appeared from the showers. Kuroo gasped at Akaashi's comments, "Don't be so cruel! Kenma doesn't have much, but it's all cute! He could probably bra-stuff!" he cried, throwing his arms around his friend.

"Don't touch me, you're hot and wet."

Kuroo whistled, "You _know_ I am,"

Kenma felt his cheeks get hot. "Shut up, you're disgusting."

Kuroo staggered back, "You wound me."

Kenma rolled his eyes, shrugging his tank top on over his shirt. "We need to hurry up. Your mum said to be back by eight, remember?"

"Oh shit. She's gunna kill me if we're late."

"If you're letting getting dressed, I'm not running to your house to save you,"

"Kenma _please_."

"I'm not getting my uniform gross and sweaty," he shrugged, treading down the backs of his shoes as he stood into them.

 

They ended up speed walking back to Kuroo's house, and his mother was sat in the kitchen, arching one eyebrow as the two of them guiltily stepped into the room. "You're late, Tetsu. And Kenma - I expected you to get his arse in gear,"

"I tried," the little blond murmured, dropping his bag and wandering over to the fridge. He pulled out a juice box from the side, stabbing the straw through. She sighed, turning back to her son.

"It's getting late, how many times do I have to tell you not to be late? It's dangerous, Tetsurou. And don't make Kenma wait up for you either, he's only small." Kenma looked up at Kuroo triumphantly. He liked Miss Kuroo - sometimes, Tetsurou thought Kenma liked his mum more than he liked him. He didn't like it when the other members of the team called him small, but he didn't mind it when Miss Kuroo did. She always took Kenma's side of the argument, and treating him like her child more than she treated Kuroo like hers.

Kenma went up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Tetsurou. His mother stopped typing, looking up at her son. "Why were you so late?"

"I was messing about with Bokuto and we lost track of time."

"Oh, so you weren't...messing around with Kenma, then?" she asked, looking at him like she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"What?"

"You didn't stop by the park and have...quality time did you?" she asked. It took him a moment before he realised what she was implying.

" _Mum_! He's my best friend! We're not doing anything weird!"

"Your father was my best friend as well, and look where that got us," she sipped at her coffee.

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk about my birth like that, it creeps me out," he brushed past her, going up the stairs to follow Kenma.

 

The small boy was lying on Kuroo's bed, watching his phone intensely. His face was illuminated in the relative dark by the screen, his little freckles prominent in the white light. "What took you so long?" he murmured.

"My mum was..." he paused, before continuing, "She asked if we were late because we were making out," he laughed stiffly. He saw Kenma's fingers freeze, his eyes flick away from the screen for a moment, up at him with a look of anxiety. He looked down again, focussing on his game.

"That's gross," was all he said.

And that made Kuroo's heart sink a little bit.

"Yeah, I know. She's so weird. She compared it to her and my dad but...it's not like teen pregnancy would ever be involved with us."

"Well, no, it wouldn't, I guess."

Kuroo sat down next to him, turning on the light, watching the setter play his game. They talked a lot, but he couldn't get that sinking feeling out of his chest. He felt disappointed. And he didn't know why. Of course Kenma didn't want to make out with him - that was weird for friends. And besides, Kenma...really didn't want anybody to touch him.

He still felt weird when Kenma left, and he was curled up in his armchair in the living room. "Why're you so sulky?" his mother asked, sitting down across from him.

"You made it weird between me and Kenma!" he accused.

"How did I do that?"

"By saying we were making out! Now I feel weird,"

"You're making yourself feel weird, I'm not doing that."

"No, it's definitely you. I have no reason to feel weird."

"Maybe it's because there's some truth there. You want to kiss Kenma."

Tetsurou's face went red. "No I....don't."

What would it be like to kiss Kenma? He'd probably be nervous. His lips would probably be soft. He wouldn't be a confident kisser at first. He'd be gentle. Kuroo was considering all of it. He wanted to know what Kenma tasted like. He _did_ want to kiss him. How long had he wanted to kiss him? He'd never noticed a change in his feelings. Maybe he'd always felt like that.

But now he knew that, it just made things weird. He was sat in Kenma's room on the Saturday after, curled up in Kenma's office chair. The setter's room was covered in game posters and boxes and books. He sat on the bed, eyes trained on the screen. Kuroo was watching him intensely. Watching every time he wet his lips, or pursed them with concentration. Kenma's eyes watched him, "Why are you being weird?" he asked.

"Would kissing me really be that bad?" Kuroo had asked the question before he'd even realised he had. Kenma's hands froze, and his character on screen cried out in pain at the attack that was landed on them. "What?" he asked. Kuroo's face felt terribly hot.

"Yesterday...you said that...it would be gross to make out with me. Would it really be that bad?" He felt stupid. God he was such an idiot. Was he going to be able to laugh this off? Why was he being so weird about it?

It was a little while before Kenma replied. "Probably not? I don't know."

"Do you...wanna try?"

Kenma didn't reply, but he paused the game, looking over expectantly to Kuroo. The older boy slid from the chair to the bed, sitting next to Kenma. Both of their faces were flushed red, and Kenma was looking down at Tetsurou's lips. Kuroo didn't know what else to do but to shut his eyes. He pressed his lips to the other boy's gently, not sure what else to do. After a few seconds he pulled away. "How was that?" he whispered.

"...Not bad," Kenma replied. They were still nose to nose, and Kuroo opened his eyes to find Kenma's studying his face carefully, his lips parted slightly. "Let me..." he put his controller down, turning to put his hands on either side of Kuroo's face, pressing their lips together again. This time he sucked on Tetsurou's lower lip and nipped at it, and the captain nearly pulled back in surprise. He opened his mouth, letting Kenma do what he wanted. The smaller boy licked into his mouth tentatively. Kuroo brought his hands up, wanting to touch Kenma, but not sure where to put them.

"What are you doing?" Kenma asked, pulling back. His lips were shiny, and he stared down questioningly at Kuroo's hands. They were placed on his chest. The older boy froze,

"I was...confirming the cup size that Akaashi said you were..." he muttered. Kenma frowned.

"Why are you so intent on ruining this?" he sighed, dragging his hands down to his waist, before pulling Kuroo closer again, kissing him firmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know Im sorry.  
> My tumblr is anri-kun.tumblr.com


End file.
